Sailor Venus The solitary Soldier
by Kingkoopa
Summary: Queen Chibiusa is depending on Sailor Venus to save the planet But can Venus do it alone? Updates come sparatically please read and review
1. Phase 1 Venus Stands Alone

Venus Stands Alone

By Trey Hayes

Phase 1

15 years can go by in a heart beat. 

It had been about five years since Minako Anio and Chibiusa Tuskino had seen any of their friends. I was about right 10 years after they had defeated Galaxia and the world had been brought to peace. Usagi and Mamoru had been wed and Usagi gave birth to Chibiusa.

The date was June 30th, the birthday of both Usagi and Chibiusa. There was a huge party being thrown in honor of the Queen and the princess. While the attendants got the entire party together, the queen sat in the royal garden and watched her daughter play with her toys. The princess was turning seven today and it was the day they had decided to bestow upon her the power of her families bloodline. 

As the princess played, the queen noticed that they sky was getting dark. Queen Serenity didn't really pay attention to the coming darkness because it happened regularly. Since she had re-awoken the earth from its second Ice Age, the Earths temperature had risen about three and a half degrees. The raise in temperature often created short storms that occurred usually daily. But this wasn't any regular storm. In fact it wasn't a storm at all. Just as Serenity called her daughter to come inside with her a massive bolt of lightning lanced out of the sky and struck the garden. The blast threw Serenity and Princess Chibiusa away from each other. 

"CHIBIUSA!!!" Serenity shouted as she flew backward and crashed into a tree. She struggled to lift her head up but as she did she caught sight of a large creature. The creature was all black with spikes running along its back where its spine would be. The creatures face protruded outward and as it roared it showed many rows of fangs and large teeth. 

Serenity did not have the silver crystal with her, it was locked up securely in the palace but she did have her eternal transformation broach, just incase there was trouble and she was alone. She the broach above her head as she shouted,

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE…." 

Her call was cut short as the creature moved with blinding speed and grabbed serenity around the neck. Serenity tried to call for help but she only make short choking sounds. She could see her daughter laying lifeless on the ground but it was unknown if she was dead or unconscious. The creature squeezed harder and harder until it herd a pop. Then it released its grip on the queen and she fell the ground lifeless, her neck broken in three places. The creature licked its lips and changed directions moving toward Chibiusa. Chibiusa was just coming back into consciousness and when she opened here eyes she was confronted by the evil creature. Chibiusa let loose a terrifyingly high pitched scream and the creature grabbed her. It raised the small pink haired child above its head with intent to kill when…..

"MARS, FLAME SNIPER!!" 

The flaming arrow slammed into the back of the creature setting it ablaze. The creature dropped the child who was caught by a blue blur. The creature shook its body a few times and extinguished the flames. It turned to the direction of the attack and saw the Sailor Senchi standing in front of the fallen body of the queen, which was being held by the King of the Earth, Endimion. 

Tears streamed down the face of the king as he placed his deceased wife on the ground. Chibiusa came up to her father and saw her mothers body and immediately began crying. The king reached to his side and drew the large jeweled sword from its sheath. Driven purely on emotion and anger, the king lept into the air before any of the senchi could stop him and lunged at the monster. The monster followed suit and lunged at the king and the two traded shot after shot. Quickly the king was over powered by the creature and was thrown to the ground, his sword knocked out of his hands. The creature moved quickly for the kill and the king closed his eyes whispering "I will be with you soon my love." but nothing happened.

There was a loud grunt and then a scream and the king opened his eyes to see Sailor Jupiter kneeling in front of him with the hand of the creature punctured straight through her body. The creature retracted its hand and the blood poured from Jupiter's fatal wound. 

"JUPITER!!!" all of the other senchi shouted running to the side of the king. Jupiter had collapsed into the arms of the king and her blood stained his suit and white gloves. 

The senchi, all stood and their faces showed a rage that they had never had before. The all ran to the creature releasing their various attacks. 

"BURRNING MANDALA!!"

"SHINING AQUA ILLUSION!!"

"CRESENT BEAM!!"

The battle raged on for about an hour. There were only two survivors. 

It is now five years later, and Minako and Chibiusa are the only ones that are living in the palace. Chibiusa is queen but faces a new invasion problem. A race of creatures was approaching the planet with intent to seize the earth. The race was the same as the creature that the senchi had had so much trouble defeating five years ago. 

The queen decreed that all citizens of Crystal Tokyo be evacuated from the city into special underground shelters. The earth was about to wage a war that it might possibly not win. 


	2. Phase 2 The Second Senchi

The Second Senchi

By Trey Hayes

Phase 2

Minako-Chan sat in the Parlor of the north side of the palace. She sat in a very plush arm chair and looked out of the 30 foot windows that surrounded her. She looked into the sky as she tried to block the sounds of the frustrated soldiers running around the place trying to secure the safety of the young queen. She sighed deeply and exhaled upward causing her blond bangs to fly upward. 

"Tell the south side to secure all the entrances to the palace, everyone of them." shouted one guard to another, who quickly ran off to the other side of the castle. 

Minako stood and walked calmly through the hustle and bustle of the hundreds of guards that were running around her and made her way through them to the royal camber room. Upon opening the door, she found a young pink-haired girl with a silver crown atop her head sitting slouched back with the tips of her fingers on her forehead, rubbing it furiously. 

"Usa-chan," she said softly, and the young woman looked up ward.

"Minako-chan, I'm so glad your here. I don't know what to do!" she screamed as she leapt out of her throne and into her longtime friends arms. Minako embraced the young one and lowered her head. The two then slowly separated. 

"You have to think of something," Minako looked Chibiusa in the eye, " You are the queen and the entire planet is counting on you." 

Tears came from Chibiusa's eyes and she broke down speaking in a sobbing voice, " I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!!!" She stopped long enough to collect herself and continued. " That why I've decided to make you the general of the armed forces and commander of all missions against the enemy." 

Minako's eyes went wide and she stepped back in sheer shock. All of the color in her face drained away until she was almost ghost white. Her eyes seemed to glaze over and she stood silent of a moment until Chibiusa's voice brought her back to her senses. 

"Are you alright?" she asked as she watched her friend in concern. Minako rubbed her forehead and nodded and Chibiusa continued. 

"The Space scientist estimate about 3 days time before the invasions begins. I was thinking of attacking them before they have a chance to enter the earths atmosphere." 

"A preemtive strike? That would take the a lot of man power and a lot of time to put together." Minako said. 

"It's Already been arranged, all the men and weapons needed are already in a ship ready to be launched in the next few hours." 

A little taken back, Minako shook her head in agreement and headed out of the room for the space port. 

Chibiusa lowered her head as she watched her long time friend and protector walk out of the room. She really didn't want to put all this pressure squarely on Minako-chan's shoulders, but she didn't know what else to do. Usa-chan sst back on her throne and opened the secret compartment in the left arm. She unearthed the small locked that once enabled her to become Sailor Chibimoon and placed it in her lap. She then brought her hands to her chest abs the locket that held her bow to her dress opened and out floated the Silver Moon Crystal into her hands. She held the old locket and the crystal next to each other and the fused into one item. She held it up to face level and gave it a good luck. 

"Don't worry Minako-chan," she said quietly, "You wont be fighting this battle alone." She stood and quickly hurried out of the throne room. 

Minako reached the space port and hid behind a building. Making sure no one was watching, she took out her hensin and shouted, "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER.....MAKE UP!!" After transforming, she quickly made her way to the space shuttle that was minutes from departing. She entered the shuttle and just as she did the palace alarms blared throughout the space port. She looked around like all the warriors that were selected to go to space on the ship when another soldier ran into the ship and shouted,

"The creatures are already on the planet!! Their attacking people all over Crystal Tokyo!!"

Everyone rushed out of the ship and ran toward the palace. When they got there they were confronted by a group of frantic guards all shouting at once. 

"All of you," Venus commanded, " Where is the queen, I must speak to her immediately!" 

"We don't know," one guard said, "she and the silver crystal have both disappeared!"

Venus' eyes widened and shouted, "What??!!!" 'She wouldn't, would she? Not after all these Years?" she thought and then took off running toward Crystal Tokyo. 

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!!!" shouted a voice and a yellow light streamed out of the shadows engulfing a group of the horrid looking monsters in a ball of light in which they all stood straight and promptly exploded into white powder. 

Venus came running up just in time to see the creatures explode and stopped in her tracks shocked at the attack she hadn't seen in almost 30 years. She looked and out of the shadows came a slender girl with two long pink ponytails and whore a fuku that was pink white and yellow with wings across the back. Venus looked at her and saw the exact replica of her long time friend Usagi. 

The girl walked up to Venus and smiled. 

"I know you couldn't let you fight these things all alone, so Sailor Moon is back!!!"


	3. Phase 3 War Has Horrible Consequences

War Has Horrible Consequences

By Trey Hayes

Phase 3

Sailor Venus was paralyzed in a state of shock. She looked at the girl who stood before her. She felt that her eyes betrayed her, taunting her with this image of her dear friend that she knew was long dead. Part of her wanted to throw her arms around the girl and cry in their joyous reunion, but another part of her didn't know what to think. Tears soon weld up in her eyes as she held back a few soft whelps.

"Usagi-chan?" Venus asked in a quite voice taking a step back.

Sailor Moon looked at her with a puzzled look on her face?

"Minako-chan…its me, Chibiusa." she said taking a step forward toward Venus who immediately took another step backward.

Venus shook her head. " You look just.. Like her…" her voice trailed off as she shook her head.

Chibiusa stepped back and looked at Venus confused. She knew she was upset but didn't know why, so she decided to quickly change the subject.

"The creatures have already landed Venus. Their point of origin seems to be the center of Neo-Crystal Tokyo." Chibiusa was looking off to her left side scanning for more of the monsters.

Venus sniffled and choked back her feelings as much as she could and replied, "Your attacks seem more effective on these creatures then mine are."

"Yeah," Chibiusa said turning back to Venus, "but we need all the fire power we can get to fight."

As the two soldiers conversed week tremors began to occur. They got stronger and stronger until buildings began to topple from their towering heights and explosions began to occur. The two senchi were thrown to the ground violently. They could hear people beginning to screaming in the distance.

"They must have arrived!" Venus shouted over the sound of shifting earth as she tried to return herself to an upright position.

"Alright, lets move then." Neo Sailor Moon shouted as jumped from her position on the ground onto the roof of a near by building. Venus followed still shaken, but decided that if she would lay down her life for the original Sailor Moon, Neo Sailor Moon deserved no less.

Three fearsome creatures began emerging from large ships that jutted out of the like jagged rocks. The crash landings of so many ships at one time had left the Crystal Tokyo business district in a completely shattered state. What once was the bustling center of commerce and agreements was now nothing more then a crater that had about a few dozen rock like ships scattered around it. There were many bodies scattered around the area as well from the devastating impact. Bodies charred, and destroyed beyond recognition. Millions of others lay in the streets and buildings injured in various ways.

The creatures slowly made their way into the streets of the city, prying on the injured and defenseless citizens, killing without mercy. One creature picked up a man who's leg was shattered from having a piece of a building fall on him, and threw him into a through a window. The impact of his collision with the window, and the large shards that went into his skin killed him instantly.

Another of the creatures walked up to a woman that was cradling her young child in her arms, trying to protect him. The creature grabbed the woman and tossed her aside. The woman flew head first into a phone booth, splitting her skull open. The child cried as the creature bore down on him. As the creature reached for the child a shout was herd in the distance……

"CRESENT BEAM!!"

The yellow laser lanced through the air at lighting speed and smacked the creatures hand from the child's direction. The creature turned to see Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus standing on the roof of one of the nearby shops.

"How dare you come to this planet, destroy the city and prey on innocent children! These crimes will not go unnoticed!" Neo Sailor Moon shouted as she took a step closer to the edge of the roof top. "I am Neo Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the moon of the future I shall punish you." she ended the speech taking up her mothers original pose.

The monster that stood in front of the child reared back its head and roared loudly showing the thousands of teeth in its mouth. The creature launched it's self toward the two senchi, quickly followed by its three companions. The speed of the creatures was impressive and caught them bout off guard. Venus quickly pushed Neo Sailor Moon out of the way of the creature that flew toward her. The creatures clawed swipe that was intended for Sailor Moon caught Venus across the upper part of her back ripping through the foku she wore and cutting deeply into her flesh.

Venus hit the rooftop hard and rolled in the opposite direction of her queen. The creatures were incredibly fast, and as the last two landed on the rooftop the first already stood over top of Sailor Moon ready for a second attempt at killing her. Gritting her teeth through the severe pain that racked her body, Venus launched her love chain which promptly followed her mental command and wrapped itself around the creature standing over her queen.

While Venus held the creature in the chain, the other two bore down on her quickly. Venus stood holding the chain and glared at the monsters. If she called on another attack she would have to let go of the chain and leave Sailor Moon open to attack. As the creatures came closer Venus closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable pain when suddenly there was a bright flash on light. She opened her eyes to find all three of the creatures gone and only white feathers that fell gently to the ground.

"What are these things?" asked Sailor Moon as she looked over the edge of the building at the ships that were embedded in to the business district of the planets capital city.

"I cant even begin to tell you." Venus said joining the sovereign of the planet. "We better get you back to the palace your majesty." she soon suggested looking up into the sky to see thousands of the same looking ships beginning their decent into the planets atmosphere. The queen looked at her an nooded in agreement. The two lepted onto a nearby rooftop in the direction of the palace. Soon all that was at the sight of the battle were a few feathers dotted with blood.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Venus thought to herself.

Minako Ano paced around the thrown room of the imperial palace wondering what could be their next move. It was estimated that the majority of the alien ships would begin landing in Crystal Tokyo within the next twenty four hours and they still had no other way to destroy the creatures other then the Eternal Moon Scepter. She contemplated having Chibiusa go back into battle because she was the only one that could use the scepter, but after careful thought she refused to have the queen put in unnecessary danger.

Minako had only one choice left. She walked out of the throne room and headed down the long hallway making her way to a large thick golden door. When she reached the golden door, she pulled out the Venus transformation rod and held it up to the door. The rod glowed brightly for a few moments and then the door slowly creaked open until it was wide enough to have Minako slip through to the dark chamber inside. Once Minako was inside, the door slammed shut behind her leaving her in a completely black void. The darkness soon began to swirl with magenta light as it was dimly illuminated. As the light got brighter, a large door appeared with the six phases of the moon carved into it. The door had no doorknobs and no hinges. The doors frame was intricately designed into a horseshoe shape and had the symbols of all the planets of the solar system around the frame.

"Guardian Cronos, father of time, hear my call. Open the gates of time, allow me to have council with the keeper of the gates." she calls aloud as the winds of time kicked up tussling her loose clothing and hair all around her body.

"I call upon you, daughter of time and keeper of the future, past and present. Pluto! I must speak to you!" The power of the winds increased as the doors to the passage way of time slowly opened. A magenta light that shown through the cracks of the opening door was so bright Minako had to raise her hands to shield her eyes. Soon Minako was able to make out a shape that was coming toward her. She watched as the figure came closer and closer until the familiar face of an old friend was visible.

"It is good to see you again my friend." the sweet familiar voice of the keeper of time said.

"As it is you Sailor Pluto." Minako said " I need your help with something."

"The Cryons." Pluto said looking into Minako's eyes.

"The what?" Minako asked puzzled

"The Cryons. The creatures invading Crystal Tokyo, they are known as the Cryons. They are not of this universe. They are hard to destroy but there is a way." Pluto said cryptically

"Yeah, there vulnerable to the power of the Eternal Scepter." Minako replied.

Pluto turned her head to the left and looked in to the dim void.

"There is another way…." Pluto's voice trailed off. Minako waited looking at Pluto until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"What??" she exclaimed

Pluto turned her head back toward Minako and narrowed her eyes as they met each others gaze.

"Well, its out of my range of power…but I will have travel to the past, to the outer rim of the solar system and awaken Uranus and Neptune to aid you in your fight."

Minako's eyes went wide with shock.

"Why not bring back Usagi and the others to aid in the battle?" Minako inquired quickly.

"The others are unable to be brought to the future."

"Why is that?"

"After your life is lost in the past, if you are brought to the future you run the risk of changing possible outcomes of the future. There is virtually no end to the amount of damage one can do coming to the future if you died in the past and still made it to the future."

"Well, cant you aid us as well?"

"I might be able to, so long as the consequences of my actions are not immediate." Pluto said turning to walk away from Minako.

"What could happen to you?" Minako called after her

The magenta light diminished and the door closed as Pluto disappeared leaving Minako's question unanswered.

"Not exactly what I was looking for…." Minako said, but shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave the chamber.

Minako exited the chamber and used the soft golden glow of Venus to close the chamber door behind her. She had desperately hoped that Pluto could have brought back her friends to aid in the battle. She really missed their support and love, but she really couldn't turn down any help she was given. The faces of Haruka and Michiru flashed across her minds eye, a thought crossed her mind that made her forehead frow. Where had they been all this time. Now that she thought about it she remembered that when Usagi and Mamaru succeeded to power, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru traveled to the outer part of the solar system to prevent more threats from reaching the earth so that its people could live in peace and prosperity- essentially returning to the jobs they had during the silver millennium. The kept in frequent contact with the palace but one day communications ceased as if they simply disappeared.

When asked, Pluto could offer no explanation. She was called back to her post at the gates of time to defend all possible realities. As Minako walked down the grand hallway a dozen or so of the queens royal guard rushed past her. She reached out and grabed the last one that ran past her.

"Whats going on?" she demanded with an authority she was even surprised with. The guard stopped and faced her. He was young, no more then 18 or 19 years old. Minako hated seeing the young evolved with fighting since she herself was a young warrior.

"3 more ships have landed in the Crystal Tokyo bay area and 6 more have entered the earths atmosphere." the young boy reported to Minako before running off to rejoin the rest of the guards. Minako reached into his pocket and uncovered the Venus Crystal Rod. She held it with one hand and looked through the crystal on top of it watching to boy disappear from the hallway.

"Looks like Venus is needed again." she said to herself as she raised the wand abover her head. She took a deep breath and shouted….

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER…. MAKE UP!"

Venus threw open the doors of the throne room rushing inside. Chibiusa stood quickly holding the Eternal Moon Locket in her hand. The queen raised the locket above her head and shouted…

"MOON ETERNAL….."

"WAIT!" Venus shouted cutting off the queen in mid phrase.

"What's the matter Venus?" asked Chibiusa as she brought the locket down from over her head.

"I can't risk you going into battle again. The queen must be protected, I wont allow you to be unnecessarily harmed. I want you to stay here under the protection of the royal guard." Venus said flatly, trying to suppress all emotion from her voice.

Chibiusa raised her free hand and pointed her finger at with a cold stair.

"I refuse to sit by and let my people be killed by monsters. You cant do this alone Venus, and I refuse to let a friend die on my behalf. Besides we already know that starlight honeymoon attack is the most effective against them. Let me help you."

"I've talked to Sailor Pluto and she is sending Uranus and Neptune from the past to help, so I will not be alone." Venus said turning around and walking out of the room.

Chibusa slammed down the locket and glared at the door until her stair broke down and turned into sobbing.

Tokyo Bay

Venus ran down the streets of Tokyo Bay and she raced toward a combination of screams and explosions. As she reached the disturbances, there were about a dozen Cryon creatures destroying buildings and attacking people.

Venus called forth her love chain as she ran down the middle of the street striking as many of the creatures as she could as she bolted past. The creatures roared in anger and turned their attention to her. She stood in the middle of the street, building burning behind her and the bodies of the innocent scattered around her feet. The creatures began to advance on her and she began to collect energy for another attack when a golden globe of energy leaped into her line of sight engulfing the entire lot of creatures. Venus turned her head to see rose petals fluttering down from the sky.

"Into the future from the past to protect the innocent, I am Sailor Uranus." Uranus said as she stepped out of the shadows on a rooftop to the right of Venus.

"Into the future from the past to drown evil, I am Sailor Neptune." Neptune said as she stepped out of the shadows of a building top to the left of Venus.

The creatures shook off the attack and righted themselves again. Uranus and Neptune jumped down to join Venus.

"So do we have a plan?" Uranus asked not taking her eyes off their now quickly approaching adversaries.

"Take them out, as many as you can." shouted Venus as she leapt in to the air.

Uranus and Neptune looked at each other and shrugged as they followed Venus.

Venus kissed her middle and index fingers as a golden hear appeared on them. She flung it toward her enemy shouting "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The heart turned into a laser and crashed into the mob of on coming creatures, knocking a few of them down.

Venus ran toward a building and stood by its wall long enough for 3 creatures to come after her. Once they were close enough, she jumped over them, and while jumping released her crescent beam into the wall causing it to topple down on them.

Neptune found herself dodging deadly blows from 2 creatures at the same time. Both creatures punched at her at the same time and she suddenly stopped moving and blocked both blows with one hand. She quickly dropped to the ground and swept the cryons legs from underneath them. As Neptune came back to her feet, another cryon grabbed her by her hair and threw her into a plate glass window.

Uranus ran as fast as she could but the creatures seemed to match her pace. Without breaking stride, Uranus turned and kicked the closest creature in the throat. She reached behind her and the space sword appeared in her hand and she began slashing at the 3 creatures that were behind the one she kicked.

2 cryons approached the hole Neptune created when she went through the window. Suddenly blueish green lights appeared and the sound of rushing water was herd. The the window exploded outward as the 2 cryons were overcome by a massive ocean wave that took them across the street into a nearby wall. Venus saw the rushing water coming her way and leapt to the side as the wave took along 2 more cryons she was fighting. Venus saw Uranus struggling against 3 and surrounded one of her teammates enemies in her love chain. This gave Uranus the break she needed to throw one over her shoulder into the ground and place a well placed kick to the seconds mouth.

Suddenly the entire area is covered in pink light and the cryons began exploding into piles of feathers. Venus' eyes went wide as she realized what was going on. She turned to see Neo Sailor Moon standing in the street. A cryon was coming up behind her quickly.

"Sailor Moon MOVE!!!!" Shouted Venus.

Sailor Moon turned in time to catch 4 claws go through the fabric of her costume and go deeply into her skin. She fell to the ground in a bloody heap, the cryon still standing over her. As it went to strike again a heart shaped golden laser surrounded by a orange globe bad a blueish green globe smashed into the creature sending it through 2 buildings before it landed in a third which promptly collapsed in on its self.

Venus, Neptune and Uranus ran up to Neo Sailor Moon who lay unconscious in a pool of her own blood.

"We have to get her to the palace- NOW!"


	4. Phase 4 Operion The Destroyer

Operion the Destroyer

By Trey Hayes

Phase 4

Minako waited anxiously out side Chubiusa's bed chamber along with Michiru and Haruka. The Fear and anger was plain on Minako's face but she couldn't think about being angry right now, her thoughts were on praying the queen did not loose her life. But she was angry. No, angry wasn't the word. She was Pissed. She couldn't believe that Chibiusa deliberately went back on her word after the conversation they had had earlier. They both knew the importance of what must be done if Venus and the others had failed in stopping this invasion. Chibiusa was the only one who could operate the silver crystal, the planets last defense, and now she lay comatose and Venus was still no closer to stopping the Cryons. Her nerves were shot. All Minako wanted to do was sit in a nice relaxing hot bubble bath and sip a nice cup of Honey and Chamomile tea, but she had a job to do.

Minako's head jerked upright and she turned and left the archway that lead to the queens chambers.

Haruka and Michiru looked her way and soon followed after her.

" So what's the plan now?" asked Michiru and she and Haruks caught up with Minako, who was walking at a fairly brisk pace.

Minako stopped and didn't move. Her head dropped and she stared at the ground for a few moments. Slowly she began to loose her composure and tears wet the ground that she was staring at. Minako fell to the ground weeping and sobbing , covering her eyes as if ashamed that she was crying. Her long blonde hair covered her back, shoulders, face and feet as she sat there. Michiru knelt down next to Minako and brushed her hair from her face with one hand and then wiped a tear from her face with the other.

"It is going to be alright." she said soothingly wiping another tear from Minako's face. "We'll find away do eradicate these things from existence."

Minako looked up at her and tried to force a smile to come across her face. With a half hearted effort Minako tried to stand, but with the assistance of Haruka, who unbeknownst to her was behind her giving her silent support, helped her get the rest of the way to her feet and they walked slowly down the hall toward the kitchen to get a cup of tea and talk strategy , at the suggestion of Michiru.

A black star shaped vessel made its way across the face of the moon. It had jagged spires that came out of it at all angles and looked more like a free formed crystal more then anything else. Aboard the vessel were a few hundred or so Cryons performing task on the various levels on the ship. On the main level sat a dark skinned man with short curly green hair. His eyes were set a little further apart then a normal persons and looked like those of a large cat. His eye brows were arched he had very high cheekbones. His lips were thin and didn't look like they belonged on his face. He was a stocky looking individual and wore a long black coat that covered his entire body, including his feet. The man sat in a chair and looked into an oval screen and watched the shape of the Earth coming ever closer.

"We should be entering the Earth's atmosphere in the next 22 hours sire." one of the Cryons said as it used its clawed hands to navigate the ship toward the blue planet.

The man nodded in acknowledgement but never took his eyes off the screen.

'At last,' the man thought to himself, 'The planet Earth. I've herd many things about it from different sources across the galaxy. Finally it will be mine for the taking. This solar system was harder the conquer then any other I have taken thus far, especially the planets that make up the outer part of the solar system, but it will make my final victory all the more rewarding. ' He leaned forward in the seat, not taking his eyes off the image of the planet. He had already sent forces there first for observation and data analysis. When the Cryons were unable to contact the ones they sent ahead of them,they decided it was time to take hostile action.

"Captain Operion?" a cryon walked up to him and stopped.

"What is it?" Operion said with out blinking or turning to face him.

"We have a problem sir…" they cryon said as his voice kind of trailed off. He used one of his clawed fingers to push a button on a control panel that was behind Operions chair. The image of the Earth disappeared and was replaced by a view of the last battle between the Sailor Senchi and the Cryons.

Operion watched the fighting across the screen and recognized Sailor Venus from previous data. When he caught a look at Neptune and Uranus his eyes went wide.

"It seems that 2 of the 3 warriors we fought when we first entered the solar system are now on Earth and have joined the queens side." the cyron said, " but there is good news.." he continued. Pressing the same button again the image of the Cryon slashing Neo Sailor Moon in the back came across the screen.

"According to my sources, the pink haired one is the Queen of the Earth…" the Cryon informed Operion.

Operion's face relaxed more until he flashed a wicked smile. He turned for the first time and faced his subject.

"As soon as we land on the planets surface, I want a strike force assembled and an attack launched on the palace. I want no one left alive, except her." Operion said as he pointed to the picture of Uranus. He took off his right glove and pulled back the sleeve of his jacket to reveal a large scar that came from his wrist and appeared to go the length of his arm. He rubbed the healed wound as he stared at the image of the woman. "I want to personally make her scream, and then silence her for good."

Minako, Michiru and Haruka all sat in the kitchen sipping their tea formulating a plan of action to try and defeat the Cryons. They knew that the power of the eternal scepter was the only means they knew of so far of killing the creatures, most likely seconded by the Imperium Sil;ver Crystal. Minako told them of the battle between the Inner Senchi and the 1 Cryon creature and how it turned out, answering Michiru and Haruka's questions of where everyone else was. As they continued, one of the Queen's chamber maids came into the kitchen and cleared her throat. All 3 senchi turned and looked in her direction.

"The queen is awake and seeks your counsel." the maid said bowing respectfully. The 3 rose from their seats and exited the kitchen followed by the maid.

Haruka was looking around uneasily. She leaned in a little closer to Michiru and whispered…

"All this formality is driving me crazy." Michiru giggled and hushed her long time partner as the walked through the door of the queens bedchamber.

Chibiusa lay in the bed, her torso propped upward by 3 or 4 pillows. Her face was pale and every once in a while her face would grimace in pain from the wound to her back. She watched her friends walk in the room and all bow respectfully to their queen. Chibiusa waved away the hired help and when they were all out and the door shut began to speak.

"Any word on how much longer we have until they reach the Earths atmosphere?" She asked

"None Yet," Minako replied looking Chibiusa in they eyes, "but that right now is not what I want to talk about"

Chibiusa's facial color went about two shades whiter then it was to begin with.

"I told you to stay in the castle! Why did you no do as I asked??!" Minako said, the tone and volume of her voice ranging between anger and sadness.

Chibiusa dropped her head down, her bangs covering her eyes.

" I Had to help" she replied.

"But you know that we cant risk you being in danger. You were almost killed for God sakes!"

"I STILL AM THE QUEEN VENUS!" he majesty declared. Minako stepped back, surprised by the tone chibiusa was able to produce. " I have to aid in the protection of my people." she finished in more quiet voice.

As Minako and the Queen continued talking, Haruka stared out the window that was to her left. The city of Crystal Tokyo looked a horrible mess. Buildings were toppled, roads destroyed and there appeared to be no living beings walking anywhere. As she looked out the window she noticed a flash in the distance. The flash didn't go away as she thought it should have. In fact it seemed to be getting closer and closer and turned from a flash into a twinkle.

Becoming more concerned, she completely turned away from the others and watched the unusual phenomenon come closer. By the time it occurred to her what exactly was going on, it was too late.

"Everyone DOWN!" she ordered grabbing Michiru and throwing her to the ground. She covered her body with her own to protect her.

Minako turned in time to catch a glimpse of the object just before it hit. The explosion was deafening. Its force was tremendous as well. When Minako opened her eyes again she laid half on the floor and half propped up against the wall. Her head was spinning and her vision blurred. Once she was able to concentrate to get up she discovered that her left leg was covered by a slab of concrete that she couldn't move.

She quickly begin to look around for the others and try to asses the situation.

"Haruka……..Chibiusa……Michiru…!!??" she called out hoping to hear an answer. Suddenly her call was answered by the sound of moving rubble. She quickly turned her head toward the noise to see a battered Haruka pushing her way out of a pile of junk and pulling Michiru with her who was knocked unconscious during the blast. Haruka set Michiru up along the wall then limped over to help remove the slab of concrete from Minako's leg.

"Hurry, we have to find Chibiusa." Minako said, surprised by the panic she herd in her own voice. One the concrete was removed they began searching through the rubble for the Queen. They had been searching for nearly five minutes when they began to hear a quiet humming sound. The stopped to listen to see where it was coming from when a bright pink light began to shine under some of the debris. Minako and Haruka shielded their eyes from the intense light. When the light died down, Chibiusa hovered in the air above them surrounded by a pink aura. As she descended to the ground Michiru began to stir again. Haruka walked to her partner and helped her to her feet. As michiru stood Haruka looked out the gaping hole in the wall to see a large jagged crystal sitting in the heart of crystal Tokyo, towering above the highest skyscrapers.

"Correct me if I'm wrong.." she said, "But I don't think that was there before." She said over her shoulder and pointing out of the hole. The others walked up behind her and followed her gaze.

A hatch opened to what was left of the street and a new wave of the creatures emerged. Hundred, maybe even thousands of the creatures exited the ship and began destroying things all across the city. The few people that were still hiding in the city began to leave their hiding places and run for the outskirts of town.

The Queens royal guard entered the streets and began battling the Cryon Creatures, but even they knew that their attempts were futile and slowly but surely their numbers began to dwindle. As the madness continued, Operion appeared above his minions floating in the sky and laughing hysterically as if no one was around.

"PEOPLE OF EARTH! I AM OPERION!" his voice boomed through the air. "THIS PLANET NOW BELONGS TO ME." then continued to laugh while his creatures continued to kill and destroy.


	5. Phase 5 The Fall of Neo Crystal Tokyo

The Fall of Neo Crystal Tokyo

Phase 5

Operion floated above the city as he watched the creatures he controlled destroy and kill the inhabitants of Crystal Tokyo. As he watched, his smile became wider and wider as he took a sick and perverse joy in watching the mayhem and destruction. Also, as he watched the destruction, he wondered how much more time it would take before the sailor senchi arrived to try and stop him. He knew that if they did come, there was no way that they could possibly stop him and this delighted him to no end. In the past, they had managed to cause him problems that he didn't think were capable, But he decided that he wouldn't seek out the sailor warriors, he would wait for them to search out him, and when they did he would destroy them.

"Master, all of the people left in Crystal Tokyo have been either eliminated or captured. What is our next move my liege?" on of the cryon creatures asked Operion from below on the street. The sound of its voice took him by surprise and brought him back to reality from the daydream he was having.

Operion thought for a moment, silently contemplating the question. Then suddenly he raised his eyes and smiled darkly.

"Take the prisoners back to the ship and lock them away. Gather the remaining cryons and report back to the ship." Operion said as he turned and looked at the crystal palace. 'I know your watching me Queen Serenity. I will have your planet for my own. And once I have the planet, I will rule it with you by my side'

Michiru, Chibiusa, Haruka and Minako watched the cryons flock back to the ship from which they came. They looked at the damage the creatures had caused the short time they were on the planet. The City of Crystal Tokyo was completely and utterly destroyed. Buildings were toppled and streets were uprooted from where they had been. Craters surrounded the city where massive blast of energy had rained down. Millions of people were dead, more buildings and homes destroyed then were countable. The streets where completely abandoned except for the bloody bodies of the fallen that were unfortunate enough to cross the paths of the cryons. Chibiusa turned away from the site of her city and buried her face in her hands sobbing loudly. She felt like a failure. A failure as the queen and as a senchi. She was unable to protect her people. She definitely was not her mother.

"I am so sorry mother." she cried as she burried her face into Minako's shoulder. Minako stoked her hair but said nothing. There were no words that she could say to make Chibiusa feel better.

"He's toying with us." Michiru commented as she watched the crystal ship sitting in the middle of the downtown business district.

"What could he be planning?" Haruka asked , "The next logical step after taking the city would to be attack the palace while you have the upper hand."

"Maybe he's not attacking us because he knows that he cant stand up to the power of the silver crystal." Minako suggested.

"There's nothing that we can do." Chibiusa cried as she removed herself from Minako's shoulder and fell to her knees. Her head was returned to her hands as her sobs became louder. Michiru and Haruka turned away from the window and looked at the queen. Haruka's face became angry and she reached out and turned Chibiusa around to face her, shaking her hard.

"What is the matter with you? I've never seen you like this before. Even as a child you were stronger then your mother. You've always been a strong girl Chibiusa. Start acting like the queen that you are destined to be!" she shouted loudly as her cold light blue eyes met Chibiusa's reddish-brown ones. The tears still flowed from Chibiusa's face as she choked back her sobs. She reached to her chest where she wore a broach that housed the silver imperial crystal.

Minako started to stop Haruka, but hesitated and was glad she did. Haruka's speech seemed to rekindle the fire to fight in Chibiusa's eyes. Slowly Chibiusa raised herself to her feet and faced the window to see the carnage that was her city.

"So does this mean that were gonna attack the ship?" asked Minako as she looked at Chibiusa, who was now holding the silver crystal in her hand. The three sailor senchi watched as the power of the silver crystal washed over chibiusa's body transforming her bedclothes into the fuku of Neo SailorMoon.

Neo Sailor moon looked at the three senchi who closed their eyes and concentrated as they transformed wordlessly. Neo Sailor Moon now sported a pair of transparent wings on her back as she flew out of the window of her bedchamber. Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus followed her jumping out after her.

Operion sat in his chamber on one of the ends of his massive ship. He held a long sword in his hand examining it. The blade was as thin as a rapier but as strong as a long sword. After examining the weapon, he picked up a large chalice that sat on the table in front of him, placed the sword on the table and took a sip from the chalice as he recalled the events of the day. In the matter of hours of landing on earth, he had managed to decimate the kingdom of crystal Tokyo and take many of its people as slaves. He was able to tople the most powerful empire in the entire Universe in only a few hours, something that no one else was able to come close to doing. His plans were coming to fruition and this pleased him immensely. Suddenly , his thoughts were disrupted by a raping on his chamber door.

"Enter." it was more of a demand then it was an answer. The door opened and in walked one of the cryons, bowing before its master.

"Master, we have detected the presence of sailor senchi on a direct course with out ship" the creature said.

Operion turned to his side and waived his right hand as an image screen appeared before him. The image on the screen was of Neo Sailor Moon flying toward the ship with Neptune Uranus and Venus Followed behind jumping roof top to roof top.

Operion Smiled widely. This couldn't get any better he thought. He could get his queen and exact his vengeance all at the same time.

Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stood on the outside of the ship looking up at its immense form. There appeared to be no way in or out, the surfaces were completely solid.

"It appears that there is no way in." Neptune commented as she extended her left hand and her deep aqua mirror materialized into it. She looked at her reflection in the glass then pointed the glass toward the side of the ship shouting, 

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" The beam of white light emitted from the mirror ran along the outer side of the ship. As Neptune ran the light of the mirror across the ship, no type of entrance was revealed to her.

"Looks like were not gonna have an easy time with this," Uranus started. She raised her hand above her head palm down as streaks of gold energy entered her palm. She closed them inside her palm as a gold ring came from the ground to her hand. A large gold ball grew inside the ring which she bent over and slammed into the ground shouting,

"WORLD SHAKING!" The golden orb hit the ground and traveled along it and slammed into the side of the ship. After a bright flash of light there was nothing there but smoke where the attack had struck the ship

"Dammit" Uranus scoffed. Before anyone else could try their attacks, there was a blinding white light which immediately caused everyone to shield their eyes. They last thing Venus herd was the screaming of her friends before a warm sensation took over her body and she lost consciousness………..

Sailor Venus opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was very blurred, which she noted as a sign of being unconscious for a long period of time. Once the world came back into focus, she began to examine her surroundings. She lay on the floor of a room that was completely white. The room had no furniture, no doors and no windows, it was just a white box.

Venus stood up and walked across the white floor to the wall, the heals of her shoes clicked loudly with each steep she took. She placed her gloved hand on the surface of the wall palm down and ran her hand across the surface feeling for an exit. She sighed loudly when she was unable to find one and took a step back from the wall.

Venus looked at each of the four walls that surrounded her then she looked at the ceiling and the floor. Still there was no trace of anything. She raised her right arm to about shoulder height and braced her right harm with her left had as she shouted….

"CRESENT BEAM!"

Sailor Neptune awoke in what appeared to be a small lovely orange grove. As she awoke the sent of fresh oranges filled her nostrils and lulled her consciousness. As she sat up she instinctively looked around for Haruka and then Chibiusa and Minako. Once she established she was by herself, she decided to investigate her surroundings. With all her senses on full allert, she picked on of the oranges off of a tree and sniffed it.

'Only moments ago I was outside of this ship, and now I'm in the middle of an orange grove?' she asked to herself. While she was thinking this she could feel a shift in the air around her that made her uneasy. She could sense a presence behind her, like icy fingers sliding down her neck. Neptune jumped forward and turned around to face the impending danger.

"Who's there?" Neptune demanded sternly. There was not a sound but the air seemed to become stale and the wind picked up to violent speeds. Neptune shielded her eyes from flying debris as she caught part of the shadow of a being coming closer to her. Before she could raise her hand up to call forth her deep submerge attack, she felt something grab her hands and feet and hold her up in a crucified manner.

The shadow came closer and closer until Operion stood face to face with Sailor Neptune. HE gazed into her eyes for a moment before he gently reached up with his left hand and placed it on her chin with the gentleness of a lover touch. Neptune jerked her head back to take her chin from his hand.

"Who are you?" Neptune spat with an anger that she was surprised to hear in her own voice. The man stepped back and laughed loudly.

"You are just as feisty as the blonde." he mused. "My name is Operion, I come from the Herrion Galaxy. I have orders to eradicate all life on this planet in order to expand the Herrionian Empire. This planet will be assimilated into the empire as a slave planet." the man said as he turned his head away from Neptune.

"Of all the worlds in the galaxy, why this one?" Neptune asked as she fought against her restraints, which showed no signs of weakening.

"Why this planet? That's simple really. The planet has an abundance of humans that can be used as slave labor throughout the empire. You planet will be used as a sort of giant green house in which your people will be forced to cultivate the agricultural food supply for the entire empire." Operion said as he paced around Neptune's bound form.

"You plan to make all the people of earth slaves to your empire? I wont allow this. We will stop you!" Neptune decreed.

"We?" Operion laughed, "My dear, you are the only one here. And by the looks of things…." he paused as he looked her up and down, "your not doing to well yourself." he laughed deeply at his own cleverness, before he walked away from Neptune leaving her all alone in the sweet smelling grove. Neptune watched Operion melt away from the plane where she was and struggled more fearcly to release herself from her bondage. After a moment or two of intense struggle, Neptune stopped and hung her head. She felt shamed that she couldn't protect the city and she couldn't protect her princess. Even worse, she didn't know where Haruka was. As her head hung and her aquamarine hair hid her face, Neptune did something that she rarely every did…….she cried………..

Operion sat in the control room of the massive ship he arrived on earth in. He looked at the four screens that were light up in front of him. One monitor displayed Sailor Venus as she let her energy hit the walls of the room she was is, but unable to blast herself free. Another screen showed Sailor Neptune Crucified by the tree branches of the orange grove, her head down and hair covering any emotion that her face showed. The third screen showed Sailor Uranus. Uranus was in a dark room and noting around her was lit up enough to tell what it was. She still lay out cold from the previous assault. The last screen showed Neo Sailor Moon laying on a huge bed dressed in the gown of her royal line and she was gently tucked underneath the blankets. She wore pearls around her odango and she wore a beautiful massive ruby around her neck on a gold chain. The jewel sat squarely on her chest while she slept. She looked more at home then a prisoner.

Operion looked at this image of the queen of the earth and love sick grin played on his face. As he turned to look at Sailor Uranus, his demeanor quickly changed from love struck to one of bitter hatred.

"When this planet is mine, not only will I have billions of slaves and a new planet to add to my kingdom, but I will have a new bride as well." he said to himself as he stared at Chibiusa's sleeping form. He looked the screen that showed Uranus and his faced twisted in anger again. He pulled up the sleeve of his right arm and looked at the massive scar and then at Uranus' image again.

"and you," he said looking daggers at Uranus' unconscious form, "You will pay the biggest price of all." he said before putting his hand through the glass of the monitor.


	6. Phase 6 knight Takes Queen

Phase 6

Knight Takes Queen

Chibiusa's body lied in a bed covered in beautiful sheets and huge fluffy pillows. Around the bed was a giant prism that incased the bed and the queen of the earth's body. The giant prism let off a low yellow glow that seemed to be getting brighter and brighter as the minutes went on. Operion stood off to the side and watched as the giant crystal ciphen the energy from the Queen of the Earth's body. As he watched, smiling at his handiwork.

"The process will be complete in a matter of hours," he said taking three or four steps closer to the prisim, "and then I will have my new Queen." Operion mused as he watched the expressions of pain and confusion come and go from Chibiusa's face. Nothing could stop him now, he thought. There was only one obstacle left to take care of, he thought, one that hed been waiting 15 years to deal with. Operion chuckled lightly to himself as he turned on his heels and walked out of the room, heading for the camber that housed Sailor Uranus.

Uranus slowly opened her eyes, squinting to shield her unprotected eyes from the light that seemed to overwhelmed her eyes. She slowly sat upward and looked around, her vision still blurry. As her vision came back, she quickly remembered what had previously happened and jumped up to her feet. She quickly examined her surroundings, which were completely foreign to her. The room that housed her at the moment was completely decked out in the most impressive of furnishing furnishings. The room looked as if it was decorated for the likes of a princess. There was a huge bed in front of her that was covered in sheets that appeared to be see through satin. Massive down pillows lined the head of the bed and extended to about half way down the bed itself. The nightstand next to the bed had an incredibly intricately carved lamp, which gave off a bright light as well as a small clock and a hair brush that had a silver handle.

Uranus walked up to the door of the room and pulled on the giant handle. It didn't budge and inch. She furred her face, not letting her face betray her feelings.

'Shoulda known' Uranus thought to herself as she turned around to search for other exits to the room. She took two steps forward before the door behind her exploded sending her tumbling forward. She flew several feet before she regained some control of her body and rolled into a nearby table, which on impact crashed down upon her. Uranus quickly pushed the table off of herself and jumped to her feet quickly. As the dust cleared, she could make out the figure of a man wearing battle armor walking toward her. He stepped past the dust cloud as his green hair flowed as he walked toward her.

"Who are you?" Uranus demanded as she took a fighting stance.

"My name is Operion, the Destroyer. I am the Commander of the Herrion Galactic Army, sent to add Earth to the Herrion galaxy." Operion replied not taking his eyes off of Uranus for one second, not even to blink. "I have your Queen, I have your two warrior friends and now I have you." he said, his face betraying all emotion.

Uranus unsheathed the space sword and held it out in front of her, the menacing jeweled blade pointed straight at Operion.

"What do you want with us?" She demanded "Release me and my friends and you will live through this battle." Uranus declared.

"You have always been a formidable opponent Sailor Uranus. This proves to be very enjoyable." Operion said as he lunged toward Sailor Uranus. Uranus quickly followed suit and their screaming forms met in mid air.

Sailor Venus sat alone in her white room scared and not knowing what to do. She tried every attack of hers and none of them proved strong enough to penetrate the walls of her completely white cell. As she sat with her chin on her knees, she herd voices speaking to each other in a language that only be described as non-human coming closer to her. She listened intently for a moment, then she suddenly saw something else on the white wall in front of her. A door appeared and opened as two cryons entered the room. One was very large with spikes coming out of its back and fangs that came out of its closed mouth. The other was smaller and didn't have the spikes on its back though the fangs still came from its closed mouth, but it seemed that there was something wild about it's eyes.

"Your time is up bright one." the smaller of the creatures said as their eyes met with Venus'. The creature walked toward her reaching out to grab her.

"Sorry to break it to you pal," Venus said as she took a step back, "I don't kill easy." she kissed her index and middle fingers and a yellow heart appeared sitting on them. She swung the heart outward and it circled her body before it shout forward as she screamed,

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" the beam shot forward taking the two cryons by surprise and struck them hard enough to knock them backward off there feet. Venus jumped over the two fallen creatures and sprinted full speed out of the door. She pushed the door closed behind her and quickly summoned the love me chain to tie the door shut. As she finished securing the door, the two cryons began banging on it from the inside. The sudden banging surprised venus, but she backed away from the door and began running again.

Venus sprinted down the halls of the ship until she came across more of the alien voices. She pushed her body up against the wall as the voices came closer to her. It seemed like forever before the voices were close enough for her to attack, once the two creatures were in sight she raised her right index finger to the sky and prepared to call out her attack when something grabbed her hand and wrapped around her mouth.

"This time you will not escape me beautiful one." the cryon from her cell wispered in her ear. The hotness of its breath ran cold shivers up and down her spine. Venus struggled to get away from her captor but he was purely physically stronger then she.

"Do you have her?" asked another Cryon as it ran up to the one that held Venus in its arms.

"Yes, she is in my control." it said as it turned around to face the other one. As the creature turned around a bright golden flash came from nowhere and lanced through the cryons body. The cryon holding Venus dropped her in surprise but before it could figure out what was going on, Venus had jumped up to her feet, and placed a well directed kick into the creatures face, the heal of her shoe going deeply into the creatures eye. The cryon screamed in pain as it reeled its head backward allowing Venus to escape its grasp. Venus landed expertly on her feet and looked at the two fallen creatures. She flashed a quick victory smile, turned and ran down the hall.

Sailor Uranus flew across the room and slammed into the wall before falling to the ground in a heap. She raised her head to search for her adversary who was already in front of her. She shook her head in surprise before he sent his foot painfully into her chest. The force of the kick hurled Uranus to the side and her back hit the bed she flew towards, he feet falling on the bed sheets as her head hit the ground. Uranus rolled over and got up on her hands and knees. She was breathing extremely hard and there was blood coming from her mouth. Shed only been fighting this Operion for less then five minutes and she wasn't able to lay a hand on him. She looked up at Operion and glared coldly at him, but he looked back at her with a completely content look on his face. He was enjoying this, every moment of her pain was an eternity of ecstasy for him. The space sword was on the opposite side of the room and he was too fast for her to try and make a move for it. She quickly went over her options and tried to formulate a plan of action.

Operion mused at the pain he caused Sailor Uranus. She was completely unable to touch him. He was more powerful then she, as well as faster then she. He hoped that she would have proved to have been a formidable adversary like she was when he first faced the outer senchi, when he first came to this galaxy. But in actuality, he didn't really care. He was enjoying her pain and he would savor her death. He held out his hand and a long sword appeared in it. He closed his hand over the handle and held it out pointed at Uranus who was now just getting to her feet. 

"Are you ready? Are you ready to die?"

"What did I do to you? Why do you want to kill me?" Uranus asked quietly. She held her left side and breathed heavily. She hoped she could get him talking to she could recover some of her strength.

"You don't remember?" Operion said astonished. "You don't remember the scar that you left me with on that fateful day? The millions of my troops, my friends you destroyed?" Operion spat at Uranus and sent another booted foot in her direction. This time the boot met with her chin, the blow sent her reeling to the side. Uranus slowly lifted her head and wiped the blood from the cut tha was now growing larger on her bottom lip.

"I've never meet you before you psycho bastard!" Uranus said as she moved from the floor to her knees.

Operions eyes flashed red with anger. She didn't remember at all. All his soulders, friends he had grown up with, all dead at her hand. He could still see the sight of Sailor Uranus with the space sword in hand, standing on a small cliff over the fallen bodies of his friends and comrades. As his anger intensified his want for her death increased ten fold. He would make her suffer as she made him suffer. Vengeance for those who had fallen for the Herrion Galaxy would be delivered swiftly and mercilessly. Uranus would pay the ultimate price, an eye for an eye….

"For the crimes you have committed against those respected warriors of the Herrion Galaxy, and the pain, both physically and emotionally, you have caused me, I swear on the souls of my lost comrades on this night you will die!" Operion shouted as he grabbed his sword with both hands and launched his body full speed at Sailor Uranus.

"World….." Uranus shouted as she raised her hand above her head and a gold ring rose from the ground to her raised hand.

Operion was almost upon Uranus, his speed was amazing, and his sword raised and ready to strike a final blow.

"Shaking!" Uranus cried as she slammed the giant ball of energy to the ground and launched it toward the on coming Operion.

Operion was struck head on by the attack and was tossed backward like a rag doll, but did a flip and landed on his feet as he slid backwards a little more. Operion stood up straight slowly, smiled and looked at Uranus who had quickly picked up the space sword and raised it to defend herself.

"Your more cunning then you proved to be earlier." Operion said. As he softened his stance a little.

Uranus tightened her grip on the sword and readied herself for anything. This man was toying with her and she knew it. He could easily destroy her easily at anytime yet he hadn't. What was it that was stopping him? Only seconds before he had such rage in his eyes and now completely calm and placid. Why did he want her anyway? What had she done to him? Where were the others? What exactly was going on? So many questions and no answers. Uranus gritted her teeth as she looked into Operions eyes. There wasn't a trace of humanity in him. No fear, no regret no remorse. She couldn't read him at all, his eyes were too wild. What manner of creature was she dealing with?

'This ship is like a maze!' Venus thought to herself as she ran through the massive star ship, dodging cryons left and right 'I have to find Chibiusa and the others and find a way out of this labyrinth' she thought as she ran down another dark hallway. The ship was so big, it seemed like she was just running around in circles because everything looked exactly the same.

As Venus ran, she quickly came to a dead end hallway which had two doorways at the end of it. She stood in front of the two doors and looked at each of them for a few seconds. She had no clue what could be behind either of them and she feared opening the wrong one. She sighed and then pointed her right finger at the door on the left.

"eny, meany, miny, mo…"Venus started as she went back and forth between them. She finally decided on one of the doors and reached out her hand to open the door on the right. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. There was nothing there but stairs.

"Phew…" she sighed with relief. She started to go into the stair well but then stopped and looked at the other door. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door on the left hand side. As she slowly opened the door she saw Sailor Neptune hanging in the air a few feet above the ground in a crucified position with her head down and her hair blocking her face.

"Neptune!" Venus shouted, as she ran over to her friend. Venus quickly released Neptune and aided her in standing on her own two feet.

"Are you alright?" Venus asked. Neptune looked her in the eyes for a long moment. Neptune looked broken. Venus had never seen such a look of fear and sadness in Michiru's eyes before.

"I'm fine." Neptune managed to squeak out. "Were you able to locate Uranus and her Majesty?" she asked quickly, a little more strength seemed to be in her words the second time she spoke.

"Not yet," Venus started as she herd footsteps quickly coming their way. "You were the first person I was able to come across." Venus said guiding Neptune towards the door.

"We need to get out of here, lets go look for the others. There is a flight of stairs on the other side of this door."

Neptune seemed to have her footing back and she followed Venus as she lead her into the hallway. The entered the stairwell and went up about two flights before deciding to go into a new hallway. Immediately as the entered the hall they could hear the sounds of a battle not far from them.

"That has to be Uranus." Venus declared as she instinctively ran toward the sounds of the battle. Neptune ran along side Venus knowing that her partner was in trouble with out seeing it with her own eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity of running, Venus and Neptune came across a double door, which at that very second shook violently. A flash of light came from behind the door followed by Uranus' scream.

"Haruka!" Neptune shouted, her face looked like she was just punched in the stomach by someone with brass knuckles. Venus pulled on the door as hard as she could, but it didn't move an inch.

"It's no use, I cant move the doors." Venus said turning her head toward Neptune.

"DEEP SUMBERGE!" Neptune shouted as she quickly formed the ball of aqua marine energy and sent it flying into the door. It exploded it violently sending debris flying into the room. Neptune stepped the door followed by Venus and both quickly scanned the room. The sight they saw made Neptune and Venus both gasp loudly.

Operion had a hand full of Uranus' hair and was holding her limp body up at about shoulder level. Operion laughed as he saw the look of terror on Venus and Neptune's faces.

"This is your destiny if you stand against me." he shouted to them and shook Uranus' head around, her unconscious form not displaying any kind of emotion. "You either stand with me or you will lay at my feet. The Herrion Galaxy will control your universe as well as your planet." his voice boomed as if it was coming from over a loud speaker.

"I wont let that happen! CRESENT BEAM" Venus shouted firing the beam of golden energy at Operion. The beam disappeared into thin air seconds before it touched his body. Venus stepped back awestruck that her attack was so easily defended.

"Please no," cried Neptune, "Please if you have any kind of heart, don't kill her! She did nothing to you" she had fallen to her knees and tears streamed down her face.

"On the contrary," he replied "this one has caused me much pain and suffering. Her end will bring peace to hundreds of angry souls." Operion laughed loudly and raised Uranus' body even higher into the air. He lifted the sword in his hand so that the point of it was pointed straight at Uranus heart.

"There is nothing that you can do to stop me. This one will pay for disfiguring my body and killing hundreds of good people and you both will pay for opposing me." Operion bellowed.

"Why us? We never did anything to you and your people." Venus cried. "You came to earth and began killing our people. Why? What is the reason?"

"Your queen…..vengeance…..and taking your planet for my masters." Operion said calmly. He pulled the sword backward and then with unearthly strength thrust his sword through Uranus body.

There was a gulping sound that escaped Uranus' lips as the sword impaled her unprepared body, the tip emerging from the other side, as well as a cough that spit out blood onto Operion's armor. Operion let go of Uranus' hair and she fell some, not going all the way because her body was still hanging from Operion's sword. Operion pulled backward and Uranus' limp body fell to the floor with a thud. Uranus' blood soaked glove fell on his shoe and he kicked it away as if it was no more then a piece of trash. Booth Sailor Neptune and Sailor Venus looked on in horror at their fallen friend, Venus trembling uncontrollably and Neptune crying continuously. Tears streamed down Neptune's face as her heart was destroyed. Neptune opened her mouth and a scream came from her lips that seemed to resonate all through the crystal ship. Venus covered her mouth with both hands as she looked at Uranus' body lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

Operion looked at the two senchi and smiled at them.

"Let this be a warning to you both." he said calmly.

"Murderer!" Neptune shouted. She stood up and raised her hands to the sky.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" she cried as the ball of energy flew toward Operion. Operion went to deflect the attack but was surrounded by a pink aura that covered his whole body and dissolved the attack. Venus noticed that Operion was as shocked as they were, but his shock was soon replaced by a maniacal laughter.

Operion turned and looked behind him at a figure that slowly made its way out of the shadows. It was surrounded by a pink aura and floated inches above the ground. It had two long pig tails that reached the ground. Venus automatically recognized the figure immediately, but it took Neptune a few seconds longer to see past her grief.

"Oh no! Chibiusa!" Venus shouted as she stared at the earths queen who stood next to Operion with her arms draped around him.

"She is no longer the girl you knew, she is now mine, body, mind and soul." Operion said laughing loudly again. "Say goodbye to your planet, your Queen and your lives"


End file.
